


i'll put you in your own paradise

by serendjpity



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Making Out, i just wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendjpity/pseuds/serendjpity
Summary: the god of the sea and the god of weather making out.





	i'll put you in your own paradise

**Author's Note:**

> title from desperate by vixx

waves crashed harshly against a cliff, the force of the impact caused rocks to fall into the ocean. 

hongbin’s lips met jaehwans’s roughly. their bodies smashed together as their hands ran up and down each other’s bodies. jaehwan’s hands settled on hongbin’s ass and he squeezed, feeling the moan he got in response go straight to his front.

the waves raised higher and collapsed, unmelodious, nothing like the euphonic sounds getting swallowed into jaehwan’s mouth.

hongbin pulled away suddenly. he’d needed to catch his breath. jaehwan’s eyes examined his face, stopping at his red, kiss-swollen lips. jaehwan always tried to look at hongbin while they were together, to see his puffed lips and watch him pant for breath. jaehwan must have stared for too long, he noticed arms beginning to cross over a broad chest, hongbin trying to covering up insecurely. he never did react well to being stared at. 

the ocean’s waves had slowed as if it too was trying to take attention off of itself.

jaehwan pulled hongbin’s arms off his chest and watched as hongbin stared back at him, his eyelids covering half his eyes. 

their lips met again, hongbin deciding that he’s had enough air to continue. he pushed their hips together, smirking as jaehwan had to pull away, his eyes squeezing closed even tighter than they had been. 

thunder rumbled as jaehwan’s back met the bed. hongbin climbed on top of him, kissing down his neck as strong hands ran down his body until one ended on his hip and the other gripping at the fabric of the blue sweater he had been wearing. 

bright and fast, lightning struck against the sea.


End file.
